Castillo
Castillo, known as in Japan, is DenTech City's first theme park, which has its grand opening during the events of Mega Man Battle Network 4. It serves the purpose for many events, including the NetBattle tournament known as The Eagle/Hawk Tournament. Attractions include Solar Boy Django, Halberd Princess, Wizardog, and TinMan. ShadeMan.EXE causes chaos in the area, but he is deleted by MegaMan.EXE. Places Entrance has the entrance and exit of Castillo, where tickets are sold. Near the entrance is a huge fountain, a Cafe Plaza, and a Metroline station that sells park goods. A NormalNavi doll gives a XtraFldr, and a sign has the Lotto Number "16589650". Ticket Comp Ticket Comp is the Cyberworld from a ticket machine in the Entrance. Center Square is the park's central square. In front of the entrance is a map of the park. In front of the entrance is the main attraction, Princess Halberd's castle, where the Eagle/Hawk Tournament is held. To the right is the Mel Square and to the left the park's exit. Other rides include , a water ride featuring Wizardog, , a roller coaster whose setting has guests driving a truck in the jungle TinMan lives, a shop that sells gifts such as candies and toys of popular characters like , and a stand that sells snacks and has a jack in port to Castillo's homepage. Castillo HP Castillo HP, known as in Japan, is the park's homepage, accessed from the snack stand near Princess Halberd's castle. It has a castle motif and contains a Chat BBS and a shop selling Navi Customizer programs. Mel Square Mel Square (MelSquar), known as in Japan, is a square with a Restaurant, a Photo Studio, the Vampire Manor, an ice cream stand, and a decoration showing a scene. A man sells the Sub Chips Full Energy, Lock Enemy, and Unlocker. In the Red Sun version, the scene is from , showing the titular character in the ship of the pirate captain and the pirate . In the Blue Moon version, the scene is from , where tries to save his wife Cornesso from and his pirates. StandComp StandComp is the Cyberworld of the ice cream stand in MelSquare. It contains one HP Memory. Waiting Room is a luxurious room inside Princess Halberd's castle where the Eagle/Hawk Tournament participants wait for their next match. The room contains a board showing the tournament's participants, paints, statues, and chairs with a code for Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge: "Entry Name: DEX FD★3-3JW1-PS★V-♦01♦-♥6R♣-1J32". Air Stadium is the stadium above Princess Halberd's castle, with a NetBattle machine used in the Eagle/Hawk Tournament. Castillo NetBattle Machine Computer Castillo NetBattle Machine Computer (CastNBMComp), knwon as in Japan, is the Cyberworld from the Air Stadium's NetBattle machine, where to Mr. Progs are exercising. Vampire Manor Vampire Manor (VampirManor) is the park's haunted attraction, featuring Solar Boy Django and Dracky. A ghoul contains a lotto number written on its forehead, 14769745, and a Gun del Sol 1 G can be found in one of the Django statues. At a later point in the game, Ozuma Kantoku can be found here, where he gives a hint to the Lotto Number that gives the Gun del Sol EX. See also *ToyRoboComp - The Cyberworld from the park's four robots. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations